Envy
by Lady aracne
Summary: Written for the 7 deathly Sins challenge at NFA Community. Abby has a secret and Tim is determined to find out what it is. Warning: No plot at all, oh, it is McAbby!


7 Deadly Sins Challenge

Envy

"Hey Abs, want to go for a drink? Ziva and McGee are coming too" Tony said as he entered the forensics lab, a huge grin on his face.

They were celebrating. A very difficult case had just been put to rest, no one had gotten hurt, and they had embarrassed the FBI once again. In Tony's book, that alone was worth an all night celebration.

Abby looked up from her microscope, smiling sweetly at her friend.

"I am sorry Tony, I am going dancing tonight." She answered brightly.

"But, Abs!" Tony moaned.

"Ooops, I'm already late!" Abby said, standing up from her station. She stopped only to grab her coat and give Tony a peck on the cheek, before rushing out of the lab without uttering another single word.

A few minutes later, Tony returned to the bull pen, a defeated look on his face.

"Well …" Ziva asked looking up from her computer monitor.

"She refused… again."

"I told you so." Tim said reclining on his work desk, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Well, let's go then. We can't force Abby to come bar-hopping with us" Tony muttered as he grabbed his things. Ziva was already holding the elevator doors open.

"I'll catch up with you guys, I just need to back up a couple of files."

"Ok McGee, we will be at _Galliano's_."

"I know where that is, see you in a few." Tim said to Tony's retreating back.

The truth was, he wanted to be alone for a moment, to think.

Tim was actually worried. For several weeks now, Abby had refused to hang out with any of them, and she always gave the same answer - "I am going dancing".

Sure, Abby loved to dance, every body knew that; he had gone dancing with her several times, but lately she would just disappear after their shift ended, never asking any of them to come along.

It was not like her at all.

Tim started walking around the squad room, like an expectant father outside the delivery room.

He cared for Abby more than he wanted to admit, even to himself, and it bothered him no end not knowing what she was up to. After all, he was the one who knew more about her; not including Gibbs, of course.

He stopped and sighed.

He was going to find out.

Having made his decision Tim grabbed his overcoat and his car keys.

"I'll follow her tomorrow. I just have to make sure she doesn't see me, or no one will find my body. Ever" he said out loud, grinning as the elevator doors closed behind him.

Next Day

Tim waited patiently for the work day to end. There had been no major cases, so he settled for finishing some paperwork.

Tony and Ziva, entertained themselves with a paper clip war while Gibbs was in MTAC with Director Shepard.

At seven sharp he said goodbye to his colleagues and walked to the parking lot, Abby's red "Abby-movile" was still there.

"Good, she is not gone, yet" he thought, getting into his Porsche.

A few minutes later Abby stepped out from the building carrying a gym bag in her hands. She got in to her antique red car, and drove off. Tim followed suit, making sure he was far enough not to be spotted.

After a 30 minute ride, they reached their destination. Abby parked her car and quickly entered a very beautiful building. Tim waited for about 15 minutes before stepping out from his car.

He stood outside, not believing what he was seeing, in front of him stood "The Salazar Dance Academy".

"Ballroom dancing?" he thought amazed, "Abby is taking dance classes?"

He opened the door and walked in; hoping that the beautiful Goth wouldn't catch him, but his curiosity was greater than his fear of death.

There was an elegant wooden counter, with two well dressed ladies behind it at his left; they were happily explaining three giggling teenagers about class schedules. At his right there was a store, featuring all kinds of dance shoes, outfits and accessories.

Beyond these, he could see several doors and large rectangular windows, the same kind they had at Interrogation in NCIS, where you 

could peer at the people dancing inside of each classroom without interrupting, different styles of dancing were taught in each classroom, he could hear all kinds of music ranging from Salsa and Rumba to soft waltzes.

He walked looking through each class amazed, almost forgetting what he was doing there, that was until he reached the farthest door, and its corresponding rectangular window.

This class room was different from the others; it was a proper ballroom all wooden floor and chandeliers on the ceiling, about 15 couples were dancing to the notes of fast moving Tango, all in full costume, all in perfect synchrony.

Among them was … Abby!

She was dancing with a tall, dark haired man, who made her fly across the dance floor effortlessly. She looked stunningly beautiful in a dark purple dress, with a halter top and a wide skirt that opened at the sides all the way up to her thighs.

Tim couldn't take his eyes away from either of them.

A very unfamiliar feeling started growing inside him…envy; he suddenly wanted to be able to dance with Abby like that, to make her seem weightless in his arms, and an extension of himself. Just as the man dancing with her was doing.

The music made him feel like he was in a trance, so he didn't notice a small woman had joined him, until she spoke.

"They are amazing, aren't they?"

Tim jumped backwards, startled by her voice. She was very thin, middle aged, dressed in a completely black leotard with a pink overskirt around her waist; her grayish hair was pulled up in a tight bun.

"Oh, yes ma'am, they are incredible" He answered once he had regained his voice.

"Do you dance, young man?" she asked.

"Not like that" He answered fixing his eyes again on Abby and her partner. The same Tango piece had started once again, it was, obviously a rehearsal of some kind.

"You could, you know. This is my advance Tango class. They are preparing for the Academy's Gala, in 3 months. I am Carmen Salazar and you are?" she said extending her hand towards Tim.

"Timothy McGee, ma'am." Tim answered shaking it softly.

"You know Abigail? I noticed you can't stop looking at her."

Tim blushed scarlet and she smiled.

"We work together, but I had no idea."

He couldn't help but keep staring; wishing the man in the tuxedo was himself. His on and off relationship with Abby was off at the moment, but the images crossing his mind where everything but platonic. He wanted to have her in his arms, more than anything in the world.

"I… I want to dance like them, exactly like them." Tim said, not knowing where the words had actually come from.

"Sure, Timothy, but you have to start in the beginners' class." Mrs. Salazar said. "_La Comparsita_ is not an easy piece."

"I can do it. I know this sounds crazy ma'am, but Abby must not know, she will kill me if she finds out I have followed her here. Can't I come very early in the mornings or something?"

"Well, I like young people in love. I may be able to help you. My daughter and her husband are exceptional dancers; they may agree to give you private lessons before opening time, every day, would that be fine with you?"

"That would be perfect!" Tim said smiling broadly.

And so it started.

Lucia and her husband Mario started giving Tim lessons every day at six in the morning. He was not a bad dancer to start with, so it didn't take long for him to start making progress; and the weeks seemed to fade away one after the other.

Abby surprised all of them with invitations for the Salazar Academy's Gala, letting her dancing secret out two weeks before the event. Tim, however, kept his.

The Gala program included advanced class performances in several dancing styles: Rumba, Mambo, Cha-cha-chá, Salsa, Rock and Roll, Waltz, Danzón, Cumbia and of course Tango, after those had finished, an amateur dance was to take place. This had the purpose of recruiting new students for the Academy, the advance students would ask members of the audience to join them on the dance floor, and Tim had a plan. Mrs. Salazar had agreed to use the Tango, instead of a Salsa for said moment. She didn't have to, but he was grateful she did.

The Gala

Tim stood in front of his bathroom mirror; he was wearing his brand new black tuxedo, still with the bow tie undone.

"Well, Timothy, this is it. You are either going to make a fool of yourself or maybe, get back with Abby. Whatever happens it was fun to learn Tango" he said to himself. "I may continue to take classes because I really like them."

Tim finished doing up his tie and smiled. He looked good. Was it pride? Maybe, but after all, his dancing machinations had started because of envy, and of course, one deadly sin was often related to the others.

He looked at his watch stopping his mental musings; it was almost time to meet the team at NCIS.

45 minutes later they were all standing outside the Salazar Academy next to about a hundred people in tuxedoes or long party dresses. Jenny and Ziva looked beautiful, the first in a dark blue silk dress, the second wearing a stunning silver gown that hugged her perfect figure like a second skin, much to Tony's delight.

The Gala was to take place at the ballroom, where Tim had first discovered Abby's new hobby.

Several dozen comfortable chairs had been placed all around the dance court, except for the far end, where the orchestra was already warming up.

Five minutes after all the seats were filled. Mrs. Salazar stepped into the ball room followed by ten couples, she gave some introductory words and the dancing started with a soft Venetian waltz.

Group after group performed their themes, each almost to perfection. Tim could see that everyone, including Tony, were hypnotized by the array of talent and color of the dancers.

Finally the last group walked on to the dance floor, Tim eyes opened in awe, as Abby and her dance partner, Hector Rios, made their entrance, along with several other couples.

This time she was wearing a stunning black dress which glittered as she took her place in the center of the floor; her raven hair was tied up in an elegant bun decorated with a single blood red silk rose, her make up was a bit less gothic than usual.

The orchestra began playing at a nod from Hector, and the dance proceeded smoothly.

Tim saw Abby and only Abby throughout the whole piece. His eyes were bright with anticipation, and his body tingled with nervousness.

The audience applauded like crazy as the last notes of "La Comparsita" filled the room, and the dancers bowed to all three sides of the dance floor, satisfied smiles on their faces.

Mrs. Carmen Salazar, flanked by her daughter and son in law, made her way to the center of the ball room, a microphone in her hand.

"The Salazar Academy thanks all of you for attending this year's Gala, and now, I invite you to share a dance with out talented students." She said looking in turns towards all of the audience. "Please allow our wonderful Tango students to guide you as our fabulous orchestra performs "La Comparsita" once again, for your enjoyment.

Lucia and Mario made a sign to the Tango group and they spilled into the audience picking up dancing partners, Tim stood in a flash and walked towards Abby, afraid she would choose another partner.

"May I have this dance Miss Sciuto?" he said offering his hand, Abby looked at him surprised but she instantly accepted.

The orchestra started playing.

Tim settled his left hand around her slender waist and pulled her as close to him as physics would allow.

"Tim!" she gasped.

It took Abby about two seconds to realize Tim knew the choreography, she couldn't believe it, but she certainly was going to enjoy it.

With complete confidence Tim danced the fast Tango piece, making Abby tremble with excitement with each turn; her eyes turning into fiery emeralds as she settled her leg on Tim's hip, and she felt his hand caress her thigh while he made her bend backwards until her head nearly touched the wooden floor.

They were so entranced in the dance that they didn't noticed that the other couples were slowly leaving them alone in the center of the floor.

And then, it was over, Tim and Abby were brought back to reality by a thunderous applause. Blushing scarlet, they left the ballroom, under Mrs. Salazar conspiring gaze.

Panting, Abby turned to face breathless Timothy.

"Wow McGee that was…I mean… Wow!"

"I have a confession to make Abs. I followed you 3 months ago and I saw you rehearsing with Hector, I envied him."

"You did?"

"I wanted to dance like him; I wanted to make you fly, like him." He said looking ashamed.

"Well, you certainly did." Abby said softly, entwining her arms around his neck "You liked it?" she purred in to his ear.

"More than anything in the world" he answered, pulling her closer.

"Let me teach you some more steps Timmy"

"There is nothing I'd like more Abs" He said, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

Inside the ballroom, Gibbs was looking for the rest of his team.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Where are Abby and McGee? We have to leave." He ordered.

"Well Boss, you see. I think the Tango just changed orientation" Tony answered, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"What!" Gibbs barked glaring at him.

"Yep, I think it changed from … vertical to … horizontal, Boss"

"DiNozzo!!" Gibbs barked as he slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Shutting up now, Boss" Tony said walking away - a huge grin still gracing his handsome face.

The End!


End file.
